Mario Sports Mix
Mario Sports Mix is a follow-up of Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Mario Sports Mix is a game released for the Nintendo Wii in 2010 for Japan and 2011 for the rest of the world. In this game, four sports are available to play; basketball, volleyball, dodgeball, and hockey. Daisy appears as a default character and her vocal talents are delivered by Deanna Mustard. Daisy Daisy's Stats Power: 2/5 Speed: 2/5 Technique: 5/5 Special Shot: Basketball: Daisy creates a garden with a fence around the hoop. This limits other players' movement. Daisy can choose to either throw the ball curved right or curved left. Volleyball: Daisy creates a garden that fills the opponents' field. This way, the opponents can't see where Daisy is aiming the ball. Dodgeball: Daisy creates a garden that fills the opponents' field, this way, the opponents can't see where Daisy is aiming and their movement will be slightly limited. When Daisy has thrown the ball, she can still move the ball while it's levitating, as the blue aiming field will work as a magnet for the ball. Hockey: Daisy creates a garden with a fence around the goal. This limits other players' movement. Daisy can either choose to shoot the puck curved right or curved left. Daisy Garden Daisy Garden returns from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 as a court that can be played on. Basketball, Dodgeball and Hockey can be played on it. This is Daisy's personal court. In Dodgeball, Petey appears on the left or right side of the court, depending on which side the players are on. Petey will occasionally spit out a giant puddle of goop (sludge), which will trip players up and momentarily stuns them. When playing Basketball on this court, all hoops are replaced by Petey Piranhas. Occasionally they will fall asleep, making it easier for players to earn points. In hockey, Petey Piranha will randomly appear on one of the six circles found on the court. Occasionally, he'll change his position and move to another circle. If Petey Piranha is hit with the puck, he will spit out a puddle of goop. Something strange about this court is that Daisy Garden isn't playable for volleyball in exhibition mode, it is only playable in the secret road of the Flower Cup, while unlocking Tennis-wear Daisy. This is the only court to have this trait. Feed Petey Feed Petey is a party game in Mario Sports Mix which takes place in Daisy Garden, DK Dock, or Wario Factory. the sport used is Basketball and can be played with up to 4 players. Tennis-Wear There are two methods to unlocking Daisy's tennis-wear: 1: Play 40 matches with Daisy. 2: Clear the Tennis-wear Daisy mission in the Flower Cup. Gallery 1342.png|Daisy's models Daisy-CSS-MSM.png|Daisy's CSS icon DaisyIcon-MSM.png|Daisy's icon 250px-RosterComplete-MarioSportsMix.png|Daisy on the Character select screen Daisy_Tennis_Wear.jpg|Daisy in her tennis wear MSM Tournament 3.png|Daisy in the opening See the Mario Sports Mix: Gallery. Trivia * Daisy and Peach are the only characters who have alternative outfits, instead of alternative colors. * When you play as Daisy and go to the tennis wear Daisy in the Flower Cup, you will battle against another Daisy! * While Daisy Garden doesn't appear in Volleyball's exhibition mode, you are able to play in this court during the Tennis-Wear Daisy mission.